The Youkai Princess
by princessinunekoookami
Summary: The detective team meet a new person who will help them and have a dark past that a person refused to tell them until the time is right.
1. Chapter 1

A kingdom is in fire. Youkai scattered everywhere. A black-haired girl called for her grandmother and grandfather. People were looking for the black-haired girl and caputred her.

She struggled against them and they knocked her out.

A fire laid waste to the fallen kingdom. Fallen king and queen died protecting the kingdom from the people who try kill her family and capture the hieress.

This is a story of the fallen heiress who seek to restore her home and planned to avenge her family and pull the revenge on the people who brought the destruction of the royal youkai clan.


	2. Chapter 2:Mai Kagami

At Meioh Academy, the students were whispering about the new transfer student and Kurama, a red-haired boy dressed in pink school uniform, look up to see the black-haired student with eyes closed being guided by the red Shiba Inu with orange collar and leash.

Mai Kagami sighed as he adjusted his school bag. He can sense anyone around him even sensed someone close by isn't human. Light tanned hand grabbed the leash briefly before relaxing. The sun glinted on the white, black, and blue moonstone earcuffs that rested on the left ear that is hidden by the glamour. Mai pushed his black bangs and let go of it.

The Shiba Inu, Tatsuo, stop in front of Mai's shoe locker. Mai smiled at him as he took off his street shoes and put it away. Now wearing school shoes, Mai quickly checked Tatsuo's paws to make sure he has no debris or dirt and smiled in satisfied there is none.

"Please welcome Mai Kagami." The teacher introduced the new student. "The dog with him is the guide dog due to being blind and deaf. Please treat him like you treat your friends. You can sit next to Mr. Minamino. Please raise your hand."

Shuichi Minamino raised his hand which promote Tatsuo to lead Mai to his seat. Mai sat down as Tatsuo slid under the desk to sit down.

Mai listened to the teacher talking about the lesson while he was writing the notes and reading the Braille textbook at the same time. Tatsuo is sleeping.

Kurama look at Mai with a interest. Mai felt Shuichi is not human at all which he always relaxed around them due having couple of magical creatures as friends. As school bell ringed after the day ended, Mai and Tatsuo headed the direction where Kurama lived.

"Can I ask you something, Minamaro-san?" Mai asked to the red-headed boy.

"Sure, call me Kurama." Kurama replied.

"Ok, Kurama, tell me are you a youkai?" Mai asked which surprised Kurama. "Because I only can relax around the non-humans these days."

"Yeah. I am." Kurama replied, still wearing shocked expression. "Just a fox demon."

"I see." Mai smiled. "I gotta go back home. Bye!"

"Bye." Kurama waved to the interesting boy.

Mai and Tatsuo ran home quickly and Tatsuo vanished. Mai sighed as he take off the shoes and school bag by the door. Avoiding the frying pan swing by his Aunt Petunia, he took out few pans to prepare the dinner. Mai set the table and put the food on it as well. He headed upstairs to the attic where he is sleeping with all stuff around him.

Mai sighed as he curled up in the small futon as he finished working on his homework. He sighed as his dog went somewhere to sleep due to his uncle threatened to kill his dog if he is not gone somewhere. Mai put away the homework. He winced in pain as he take off the shirt which is covered in bandages to his uncle's beating.

Mai also take off the beige-colored hearings aids with black and white swirled earmolds and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3:Battle to come

Mai woke up and put on his hearing aids. He went downstairs to cook the breafast for his so-called relatives and left with his school bag. He was heading to the abandoned building area, not oblivius to his surroundings by unleashing his aura to tell the would-be thives to back off or some murderers.

He is not sure why he got a bad feeling about today. Now in off-the-shoulder long sleeve black shirt, white undershirt, black jeans, sandals, and jacket. Lone amythest bar earring hanging from his ear acted as a seal, his great-grandmother's tear gem necklace, and silver ear cuff on left ear in same place as the bar earring.

He listened to the sounds of nail clacking and wings flapping. The weight settled on his shoulder and legs.

Yue, a cream male Saluki with intense purple eyes with odd black wing markings on shoulder on either side and jade bead collar, Haku, a brindle male Greyhound with silver eyes and leather collar with light blue wings, Shiro, a pure white kneazle with dark orange eyes and loosely tied string collar with black magtama, and Ataru, a male snowy owl with amber eyes and black flame-like marking on back.

Mai absenstmindly petting the animals who enjoying it. A odd tingling in his senses and Mai's eyes turned purple out of confusion. He spread his power and felt a rather nasty feeling to some objects and felt two familiar youki and other unfamiliar youki and reiki that felt recently revivied not too long ago. Purple color reduced and now green eyes look troubled.

_What is Kurama up to this time?_ Mai thought and motioned his animal frineds to follow him.

Mai followed the energy and found the two people of trio she saw before, tall male oni which sent the chills up his spine, and the black-haired boy in green uniform following the trio of demons.

Kurama smelled the scent of owl feather, dog fur, fire, ice, and oddly forest and saw the familiar face of Mai and the white cat curled around his neck, dark oranges eyes looking around.

Mai shuddered as he felt the tingling sensation coming the objects on the trio.

* * *

><p>Mai sat on the tree with Tatsuo and the animal friends left. Casting a minor invisiblity spell and hidden his scent, he look at the trio talking about the artifacts of darkness and Kurama declined. Mai's sharp ears picked up the sounds and look down below to see the same boy from earlier is here.<p>

He watched fight between Goki and Yusuke as he later leanred briefly and decided to follow Kurama. He suddenly felt not so good and collapsed which Tatsuo yelped in alarm as Mai slipped off the tree branch and landed on the hard ground.

Kurama's ears picked up the sound of thud and yelp and followed the sound in the direction. He noticed Mai is lying on the ground and the red dog seem worried.

Tatsuo smell the scent of plants and look up to see the fox demon coming near there and knew he is no threat and want to help. Kurama checked Mai's vitals and find his face has slight pink blush on cheeks that dicates high fever.

He picked Mai up and headed to his house since his mother is in the hospital at the moment and Tatsuo followed him. Kurama laid Mai on his bed and pulled the covers up. He took a demonic plant that can help with the fever and spend few minuntes gronunding into the liquid medincie. He poured into Mai's mouth while messaging his thoart to encrough swallowing.

Tatsuo, watch the fox demon, sighed as Kurama finished with the medincie. Kurama left the house.

* * *

><p>Mai woke up, groaning, and Tatsuo woke up to the groaning and yelped happily to see he is finally awake at last. Mai look around confusedly and smell the lingering scent, relazing that is Kurama's.<p>

Tatsuo begin to explain what happend for the last nine days since Mai has been uncousious due to the fever. Mai smacked his head against the pillow out of the sheer idoincy that Kurama and Hiei has been displaying due to the artifacts of darkness and how the slicked-hair boy got them.

Mai took off Kurama's pjs. He put on his usual clothes and jumped out the window with Tatsuo.

Mai suddenly got a bad feeling that sent the chills and Tatsuo sensed the sudden change in scent. The red dog whined. Mai wore a worried look.

"We need go check on the house where my_ relatives_ are living." Mai sneered at the word relatives. "Cuz I have a bad feeling and I don't know why."

* * *

><p>The cursing echoed in the air as Mai swore in Arabic as they look at the empty house which he realized they must have left sometime for the last few days since Mai was out from the fever. He pinched his nose, thanking every single diety for remembering to put his own possesions in his trunk.<p>

He sat down, thinking where he ccould live and an idea formed his head, taking Tatsuo with him to the Japanese Minstry of Magic which he know located in the town where he is at.

Few days later in his apartment, Mai packed away the last of the possesions into his bedroom. He had a talk with MOM and became empaicted minor now. He look at the dogs and owl sleeping since it is now nighttime. He sat down at the low table, looking at the necklace with a smal unicorn figurine from someone who gave that to him long time ago.

Mai sighed as he put on the neckalce and headed to the bed to sleep. Suddenly, he heard the angry screeching and growling. He got up to see the dogs and owl are trying to back the demonic bugs off. One of them smacked Mai in the face. He grabbed the bug and glared at the horde.

Mai recognized them as Makai worms often used by Saint Beasts. He got ticked off and used kitsune-bi to burn the bugs off. He got a feeling someone is going stop them.

He got on his casual clothes and put on the black moonstone earcuff that kept most of his ablitites at bay until time is right. Slipping on the rose quartz and black onyz quartz marbles necklace, Mai teleported to the abandoned building area with Yue following him

Mai and Yue landed on top of the half-finished building. He released small portion of his powers and spread out. He felt the youki of two boys brushed over his senses as he felt them at the border of the Demon City ruled by Saint Beasts.

Mai teleported again and landed on the branch of tree silently. Yue appeared in whirl of wind that came with his hertiage. He look at two demons talking. He snickered silently and picked up the meduim-sized stone. He threw the stone and it hit right in Kurama's head. The fox demon look around to see who threw the stone and Hiei look around, trying to sense the aura.

The laughter came from the tree and the branches rustled as the black-haired boy along with creamy dog jumped off the tree. Kurama blinked to see Mai look better now and has found them. It made him wonder how did Mai know that he is a demon and not to mention he tracked him and Hiei down.

"Fox, is that Mai person you told me about that he know that you're a youkai?" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded and looked at Mai. "How do you know where we are at? That's I'm fox demon."

He look to see the smirk on Mai's face and hand reached to the earring in Mai's ear.

"I have spent half of my life living with youkai, Kurama." Mai grinned as he look at the confused expression on both demons' faces by his answer. "I know demon by the smell. I know you are Kurama, the well-known thief and the black-haired demon next to you is Hiei, a fire demon."

Kurama finally reliazed what Mai is talking about.

"You have demon blood and you have lived in Makai, I resume." Kurama spoke as Hiei registered by the fox's answer.

They look at Mai grinned, confirming that indeed he have demon blood in him. Mai must have seal his powers to prevent Reikai's attention on him.

"Why are you here, Mai?" Hiei asked suspiusly and caught off-gaurd by Mai's aura suddenly spiked with anger.

Mai's face distored with anger and growled with fangs baring.

"I woke up this morning which I tell is way too fucking early for me!" Mai hissed. "I woke to the nosies and noticed that damn Maikai bugs were practially crawling around in the apartment with my frineds trying to drive them off. So I burn them off."

"In other words, you knew Saint Beasts are up to no good." Kurama asked carefully.

Mai snorted and nodded. He shaked his head and look at Hiei.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiei." Mai grinned warmly as he held his hand out to shake. "Kurama must told my name, correct?"

Hiei refused to shake Mai's hand and nodded in confirmation. A chill ran up his spine as he look at Mai's smile that seem laced with sinster motive which gave him a funny feeling that Mai might be like Kurama when it come ti batles.

"Let go get that bastards and meet up with idiot and Yusuke-san, shall we?" Mai grinned happily at the shocked expression that he knew the slicked hair boy's name and Kuwabara as well.


End file.
